Miss You
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Just a little drabble :) Maka's out of town and this leaves Soul in perpetual gloominess. At least, when they aren't on the phone together.


(*Cause I was boreddd)

**Miss You**

Soul grumbled as his phone rang. He pulled it out and his grumpy scowl disappeared instantly.

Despite the fact that it was one in the morning.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Hi Soul, sorry, did I wake you up?" Her voice leaked concern.

He smiled. "Nah, I was just about to get up anyways."

"Why don't I buy that?"

He smirked. "Because you have trust issues."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. What time is it over there?"

"It's not that early..." He said, trying to placate her and avoid sending her into a guilt spiral.

"Soul."

He growled at the strictness in her voice and let out a sigh. "Do you want me to hang up?"

He wouldn't, he missed the sound of her voice all too much, but it sure convinced her to let it go.

"Sorry." She said one last time before changing the subject. "Lord Death said I'll be home again soon."

He smiled. That was the best news he'd ever gotten. "That's great. When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure, but Stein said I'm almost at your level, and Justin's going to be joining the DWMA so he can continue to train me. As soon as I'm done with Stein, we're coming home!" She said happily.

They sat in silence for a while. Neither of them wanted to hang up, but neither of them had anything to say either. But just knowing the other was on the line was comforting.

"I miss you." Soul confessed quietly. But she heard him.

"I miss you too, Soul." She replied, forcing her voice to stay above a whisper. "I would have let you come, but I wanted to catch up as soon as I could, and that-"

"-means no distractions, yeah, yeah. You told me plenty of times." He grumbled. "That doesn't mean I don't get depressed whenever I see one of your books lying around. I think Blair's trying to get me to cry."

He was half-joking. "I'm sorry Soul... If it makes you feel better, I think about you all the time... It's really snowy, so there's white everywhere, and I swear I can feel your hair in my hands."

Soul ran his hand through his hair and imagined it was Maka's hand combing through his snowy locks.

But his hand was too large and rough. He'd always fascinated over Maka's hands. How they managed to stay soft, despite the constant training that would have calloused anyone else's hands.

Soul's own hands were calloused, and that was simply from playing an instrument. How did she manage to stay so soft and smooth despite all of the fighting and violence she partook in.

"I... I cried last night. I woke up and I thought you were there, but you weren't..." She said slowly and quietly. "I'd had a nightmare."

He frowned. He hated when she had nightmares, and wondered if her Asura dreams were returning in the absence of her protector, Soul. "What happened?"

"You..." She took a shaky breath. "You found a new meister."

He shook his head at the thought of it and glared at the air. "Seriously, Maka? You're having nightmares about _that?_"

She huffed. "Thanks for the comforting words, Soul. I appreciate it."

He winced when her voice cracked. "Look, Maka, how many times to I have to tell you that we're partners and that's that? I'm your weapon. I'm _yours_. There's no way I'm ever gonna find a new meister. Besides, no one would ever be as cool as _you._"

There was silence on the line until he heard her sniff. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"No problem. Besides, I should be the one who's worried. I would have expected you to be looking for a meister by now, since you're all weapon-y now." He said, a small tremor in his voice. He knew that she wasn't going to leave him, but he still had some doubts in the back of his mind.

"No way! I promised to be your partner when we met, I don't break my promises. Besides, I've been training with Justin so I won't _need_ a meister." She reassured him.

He chuckled. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I have the same logic about our partnership?"

He knew the answer, and she knew he knew the answer, but it didn't stop him from asking or trying to prove to her that not all men are cheaters or liars.

He sighed at her silence. "What time is it over there anyways?"

"It's eleven." She let out a yawn. "I was too busy today to call any earlier."

He smiled at her determination. As much as he'd like it if she'd loosen up or take a break, he had to admire her for it. "You should get some rest then. I'm sure you have a bunch of stuff to deal with tomorrow. And early."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Now Maka, the sooner you finish catching up in class, the sooner you'll be back home."

"All right... Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
